After plugging a cable connector into a matching counterpart, unintentional disconnection can result in disruption of data transmission or electrical power. To prevent unintentional disconnection, it has been proposed to use a releasable lock lever as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,157 which is releasable by pulling a sliding cover. Unintentional displacement of the sliding cover is still possible which may cause the unintentional unlocking of the connectors.
An object of the invention is to provide for a cable connector allowing reducing the risk of unintentional disconnection and which can be used in a simple and easy way.